Right Suzuki
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}}}}} ToQ 1gou - Child= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} ToQ 1gou (child) }}} }} |-|2= }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Hyper ToQ 1gou |label = ToQ 1gou |firstepisode = Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends |lastepisode = |homeworld = Earth |numberofepisodes = 47 (ToQger) 3 (Movie) 1 (TV Special)}} is , the Red Ranger and leader of the ToQgers. Biography Right was first seen sleeping in the Kleiner, which surprised the Shadow Kaijin, Bag Shadow for not being one of the children. He then got excited about what was going on as the Rainbow Line appears. As the trains stops, Right got out of the train along with Bag Shadow, as he had no idea what was going on. The ToQgers got out of their train and started fighting the Kuros and Bag Shadow. Right then joins the fight, but got himself knocked unconscious by the Shadow Monster. He woke up in the ToQgers' Ressha and was surprised to see his childhood friends are the ToQgers. The conductor and his puppet, Ticket, appear and explain to Right about their battle. After his explanation, the ToQgers are curious why were they chosen to be the ToQgers as the conductor replied to them that it was because of their imagination. As the Ressha Liner reaches the Kleiner, Right got out of the train and enters the Kleiner without any equipment. As he got himself injured from the Bag Shadow, his friends appear and Right manages to punch the Shadow Kaijin out of the Kleiner. After the Bag Shadow got punched out, they evacuate the children and transform into the ToQgers to fight the Shadow Monster, along with the Kuros. While fighting, ToQ 1gou does a few Transfer Changes to his teammates before finishing off Bag Shadow. After Bag Shadow is defeated, the Shadow Kaijin enlarged itself, but was defeated by ToQ-Oh. Later, they are curious about Ticket's words about them being dead. As the series progresses, Right met Z in the amusement park, unaware that he is the Emperor of Darkness and befriended Zaram, who is a former member of the Shadow Line which the latter renamed himself as Akira Nijino once he becomes ToQ 6gou. While battling the Shadow Line, the team started to remember their hometown as they would start searching the town. However, the team was horrified to learn that their home was under the Terminal Castle. Even worse, Right started to have darkness coming out from his body, as he remembers that he was the first one to touch darkness and the reason that Right teleports into the Kleiner, rather than the Rainbow Line with his team. After rescuing their home, the President of the Rainbow Line warns Right that due to his current state, Right's family and friends will have a chance of forgetting him and can never return to normal, which saddens Right. Right decides to face Shadow Line alone without having his team involved as he would take their Rainbow Passes and having them destroyed, which it causes the team to return to their true forms, but without any memories of Right and being as ToQgers. Personality He is always facing forward and is trying to seize joy out of life. He is a young man who's spirit is like energy. He is the one usually giving it his all, the type to easily be fired up and go against the odds. Out of the 5 ToQgers, Right's Imagination is the highest, and therefore, so is his fighting power. He often acts before he thinks and hates cramped places.http://www.orendsrange.com/2013/12/ressha-sentai-tokkyuger-personalities.html He is also a voracious eater, which sometimes leads to his decisions becoming dominated by his appetite. Appearances in other media TV Hand-Offs ToQ 1gou appears in front of Kyoryu Red in his pink form, causing confusion until he changes to his default red form. The two then do a high-five before ToQ 1gou runs towards the camera as Kyoryu Red waves goodbye (to ToQ 1gou and, by extension, the viewers). First one to advertise McDonalds and the first one where the announcer is a man. Super Hero Time ToQ 1gou and his team along with ToQ-Oh poses with and his in the ToQger/'' '' Super Hero Time opening. He also clashes swords with Gaim at one point. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Right/ToQ 1gou: to be added :Right/Hyper ToQ 1gou: to be added Hyper ToQ 1gou (Dice-O).jpg|Hyper ToQ 1gou as depicted in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O ToQ 1gou is ToQ 1gou's default form, accessed by inserting the Red ToQ Ressha into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1gou uses the track-themed sword as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher Mecha *Red Ressha - Hyper Mode= is Right`s power-up which he can access by putting the Hyper Ressha, that comes with the Daikaiten Cannon, into the ToQ Changer. Appearances: Episodes 27-28, 31-33, ToQger vs. Kyoryuger, 39-41, 43 - 0= ToQ 1gou was temporarily graded down to by Fountain Pen Shadow. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha - -100= ToQ 0gou was further graded down to by Fountain Pen Shadow. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha - }} - Variations= ToQ 1gou became a desaturated white color in Station 20 when he sat out of the fight because he couldn't make the monster laugh and handed his Ressha to Kagura. White is representative here of the absence of color. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha *N/A - Darkness= is the ranger form Right assumes when Z's darkness corrupts his powers. In this form, Right can even fight on par with Z Shin. He can also unleash the darkness as an all-direction attack. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha Appearances: Episodes 44-46 - Light= Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha Appearances: - Rainbow= is assumed when the rest of the ToQgers give their powers to ToQ 1gou, allowing him to use the powers of the entire team. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher *Yudo Breaker Mecha Appearances: - }} - Transfer Changes= are alternate forms assumed when ToQ 1gou swaps his Red Ressha for other ToQ Ressha and inserts them into the ToQ Changer. is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 1gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 2gou's Blue Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1gou uses the railway platform-themed laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Home Trigger Mecha *Blue Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Episodes 1, 6, 10, 19, 23-24 - Yellow= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 1gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 3gou's Yellow Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1gou uses the railway signal-themed as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Shingo Hammer Mecha *Yellow Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Episodes 1, 5, 12, 23-24, 26 - Green= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 1gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 4gou's Green Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1gou uses the as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Tunnel Ax Mecha *Green Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Episodes 1, 5, 14-15, 23-24 - Pink= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 1gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 5gou's Pink Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1gou uses the railway bridge-themed as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass *Tekkyou Claw Mecha *Pink Ressha Appearances: Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters, Hand-Off, Episodes 1-4, 23-24, 26 - Build= is an alternate Transfer Change form assumed when ToQ 1gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 6gou's Build Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1gou uses the light guide stick-themed club as his weapon. Right first attempted to assume this form when Akira joined the team. Intending to introduce him to the concept of Transfer Changes, he took his Ressha and initiated the transformation while making his own announcement, only for no transformation to occur. The explanation given by Ticket was that Akira didn't need to switch lines. '''Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *Rainbow Pass *Yudo Breaker Mecha *Build Ressha Appearances: - Lion= is a form assumed when ToQ 1gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with the Lion Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. Armed with larger fists in the shape of lion claws, ToQ 1gou Lion has the power to perform devastating slashes at the enemy. In this form, Right possesses the verbal tic of frequently calling out . Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *Rainbow Pass Mecha *Lion Ressha - }} }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Right is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . When his mind is switched into Tokatti's body in Station 21, he is portrayed by . As ToQ 1gou, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kyoryu Red in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Theme Song "I Saw the Light" from "Ressha Sentai ToQger Character Songs Rainbow Line album". Notes * ToQ 1gou is the fourth Ranger with a "One" in his name, with JAKQ's Big One being the first, Bioman's Red1 the second and Maskman's X1 Mask being the third. **However, like his teammates, he is the first Ranger to be specifically identified by his number, but not his color. *ToQ 1gou is the first main Red Ranger not to have his color in his name since RyuuRanger and the first Red in general to not have this since Wolzard Fire. *He also can be called Light or Raito. * His name could be a pun, Suzuki is next, and if name is said as Right, then his name would mean the next right. **Co-incidentally enough, his name is phonetically identical to 's real name, Raito Sonozaki, from , although the second kanji in their given names are different. *Right is the only male ToQger with an odd number. *His personality is similar to his direct Red Sentai predecessor. *He is the only ToQger to use all of his core teammates' powers in his pre-series debut and in one episode. **He is also the only member of the core team whose mecha is not based off of either a bullet train or a subway train. In Right's case, his mecha is based on a steam locomotive. *He shares his name of "1gou" with /Kamen Rider 1. *ToQ 1gou's depression into white, seen in Station 20, is similar to the Turborangers, who would regress to a colorless form upon being drained of energy. *He's the only ToQger to become either black or white. *If comical forms are counted, Right would have fourteen forms, surpassing even his precessor, Kyoryu Red. *Right is the only core ToQger to use ToQ 6gou's powers in a Transfer Change, References External links *ToQ 1Gou at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] **Hyper ToQ 1Gou at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *ToQ 1Gou at the Dice-O Wiki **Hyper ToQ 1Gou at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Red Category:ToQgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai 1 Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Black Category:Sentai Darkness-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai White Category:Sentai Light-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Rangers with Unclassified Colors